


Lady Luck

by BottomlessAbyss



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Body Worship, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Hotel Sex, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Power Exchange, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, Window Sex, praise kink blink and you miss it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2019-12-25 13:49:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18262580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BottomlessAbyss/pseuds/BottomlessAbyss
Summary: This morning, Lady Luck had shined her smile on Uruha.





	1. Chapter 1

 

They remembered a time where leftover adrenaline from a successful live was spent laminating over everything in a jumble from the back of the tour bus or over dinner, always having one last drink that was never really the last before splitting off to their respective hotel room. They still did, except now Ruki trailed behind Uruha when they wished everyone else a good night, hands linked and fingers loosely intertwining just before Ruki slipped out of sight behind the careful close of the room door.

Lingering adrenaline melted into liquid heat, feeding into how it often worked them up. It tasted like the remnants of sake on Uruha’s mouth when they tiredly curled into each other, seeking a home in sluggish embraces and slowly drawn out kisses that couldn’t hide the exchange of shared smiles as they wondered if they should bathe together, turn in for the night, get some sleep. They did bathe, but sleep was staved off longer for the way Ruki slowly rode Uruha into the mattress with a hand pressed to his chest and another braced over his knee behind him to keep himself steady; a breathtaking display illuminated by neon city life down below from the window’s open curtains. Ruki wanted to take care of him, and if it meant deliberately unraveling them both into a slow, intense release so hard that it nearly cramped up Uruha’s thigh and made his eyes flutter on their way to rolling back, hands squeezing Ruki’s hips enough to bruise as he dragged him down to meet the hard delivery of his thrusts despite their pace, then so be it.

It wasn’t enough. It was never enough. Uruha prided himself in not being a greedy man, but he was insatiable, shamelessly so when it came to certain things, certain people - a certain someone. He wasn’t in his teens and twenties anymore. Marathon sex and barely existent refractory periods were out the window, but he’d be goddamned if it would ever be the last time in a day or night. Sometimes, he was lucky.

This morning, Lady Luck had shined her smile on him.

She smiled and painted her early morning white-gold rays across the hotel room form between the hardly closed curtains they never shut last night and lovingly caressed a swath of Ruki’s skin Uruha’s eyes watched sleepily. He wasn’t exactly sure why he was stirred awake from the deep confines of slumber and dragged out of a dream that passed through his memory’s grasp like quicksand, but it didn’t matter. One of the paths of warm sun highlighted a near-hand-shaped bruise right on Ruki’s hip peaking out from under the covers and he felt a sense of pride bloom in his chest. In his sleep, Ruki made a soft nose as he shifted closer. Uruha’s eyes strayed from the dip of Ruki’s spine and shut closed, searching for more sleep yet distracted by the ache of morning wood that made it difficult to find it.

He opened his eyes once more to openly soak up Ruki’s resting form beside him before turning over to check the time on his phone. A mildly disgruntled frown pinched his eyebrows. Too early for his taste after a night like last night. If he took the time to gently wake Ruki, they could have some time to themselves before having to properly start the day with packing and deal with Kai knocking on their door to see if they were ready to leave. For a second, he almost felt a little selfish to think that. With how peaceful Ruki looked in his sleep, how could he not?

But, another one of those soft noises Ruki emitted went straight to Uruha’s demanding morning wood, cock twitching and wanting.

He knew what he needed.

The tips of his fingers traced feather-soft down that very same dip of spine his hooded eyes had been admiring not moments ago. Ruki’s skin prickled with gooseflesh and Uruha’s lips curved into a small, crooked smile. Up and down, up and down – it was a pass he made several times and still Ruki hardly stirred. Not yet. Not until on one of those passes down Uruha insistently made carefully nudged the sheets away further and ran mischievous fingers over the split of his arse, making an even slower return back up again. Eventually, Ruki’s eyes fluttered open amid another soft little nose that had Uruha nibbling absently on his lower lip. His focus almost immediately narrowed in on Uruha’s face despite the heavy cloak of sleep that kept him unseeing, reality a blur around the edges and too thick to be self-aware so soon. A flicker of a smile passed over his full lips as his hips lifted _just so_ , “Mmm, morning,” he huskily hummed in rasp greeting.

Uruha smiled, warm and sweet. God, how he loved that face. “Good morning,” he replied in a low murmur. His fingers made another pass down and Ruki insistently pushed up, smothering a tiny, husked noise into the pillow when his eyes attempted to droop close again for a brief moment. That gentle smile subtly sharpened at the same moment Ruki’s eyes darkened when he looked back at him with a raised eyebrow. It was a tease of cat and mouse from both ends; both wanting, both needing and feeding the chase before colliding.

Both mutually so unsatisfied by coming together only once the night before and needing something more in the morning.

It didn’t take very long for Uruha to shift over Ruki and adjust him how he wanted with soft, open-mouthed kisses pressed to a tattooed shoulder, shoulder blade, the side of his neck, nape and down his back, eventually pulling him up by his hips as Ruki braced on his knees. Uruha lavished the bruise he left at his hip with a tender little bite.

“Stay just like this for me,” he pressed a lingering kiss over the curve of Ruki’s arse. “Don’t move, Taka.” His tone was soft, yet still held firm demand. An order.

Ruki shivered, but he did as he was told.

Uruha made sure to reward him greatly. He patiently spread him wide and slowly ran his tongue over him whilst savoring the tremor of a gasp beneath his very mouth, lapping at and around his entrance but never pressing in. Not yet. Ruki tried to keep himself together, but Uruha felt the way he shook at the seams. His skin was still sleep-warm, movements still drowsy and a touch delayed, heavy breaths panting against the bed.

It was only when Uruha heard a certain hitch in Ruki’s breathing that he pushed his tongue inside, swiftly followed by a finger after generously coating it with his own saliva and Ruki shuddered, exhaling on a drawn moan and slowly pushing his hips back right on the penetrating digit. Uruha breathed a small laugh through his nose as he pulled back just enough to nip the soft skin of his butt-cheek. Ruki jerked slightly at the bite and Uruha pulled back more just enough to give a sharp _smack_ to one cheek. Not nearly enough to sting so harshly. Not like the ones he’s delivered as a form of delightful punishment to make them bloom red like roses or the reddened cheeks of chubby cherubs. No, it was simply both a warning and a reminder.

“What did I say about not moving? Mm?” Uruha’s hands kept him spread, stilled. “Do. Not. Move. Am I clear?”

Ruki shuddered again, took the time to breathe around his arousal enough to nod his head as he and made a soft noise muffled into the sheets that sounded more like a swear wrapped so prettily around what Uruha was looking to hear than anything else whilst Uruha’s hands deliberately squeezed him, but he didn’t move.

"Yes, sir,"

Uruha’s palm soothed over the spot he spanked before pressing a lingering kiss there. “Good boy,” he praised. He licked him open and ate him out to the beautiful symphony of Ruki panting and moaning around a mouthful of sheets. He pushed and pushed until he knew Ruki’s legs would give out from under him. It was only when Ruki's knees threatened to slip from under him that he paused long enough to lean up and grasp for the lube sitting on the nightstand.

Ruki was good for him, didn’t so much as move as Uruha hovered behind him, not touching him at all but close enough that he could feel the heat radiating off his skin. Uruha watched his body tremble and twitch, watched as he tried to calm himself, so he didn’t lose himself so fast when Uruha finally pushed in.

He was always so good for him.

It wasn’t long before Uruha pushed a lubricated finger inside him, sink in nice and deep and slow, pull out only to add another in the next thrust in to fuck him open. And Ruki _moaned_ long and loud, so unabashed as his fingers twisted tight into the sheets with Uruha’s free hand pressed between his shoulder blades to hold him down, pin him in place to take what he so benevolently gave him. Didn’t even hesitate to push back against Uruha’s fingers like it was all he craved for the moment he woke up. Words were nothing but broken pleas for more more more as he clenched around Uruha’s fingers as if he meant to keep him buried inside and never be left empty ever again, and it made Uruha weak. Made him want to push into Ruki right away and keep him begging; always such a delight when Ruki prided himself on never begging for anyone, yet he openly did so for him.

So, he did.

Ruki didn’t need too much stretching, not after last night, so Uruha didn’t waste much more of their time. Their window was already narrowed as it was, and as much as Uruha looked forward fulfilling both of their satisfaction, he wanted Ruki to have enough time to recover later.

With that in mind, it was why he withdrew his fingers, squeezed more lube into his hand to generously coat his cock before aligning himself to push and work himself into Ruki nice and slow.

“ _Mngha–haa– fuck_ ,” Ruki moaned helplessly, squeezing himself tight around Uruha’s girth, “Kouyou, _plea–_ ”

Uruha inhaled sharply, his focus shrinking into a pin-shaped tunnel view where he could only see Ruki and hear nothing but the noises that spilled over his lips as he was filled, still begging even though Uruha _gave him what he pleaded for_ and unable to find words mid-sentence when tapering off into a sound so relieved yet still needing more that he tried to smother it into the sheets. It was a dizzying moment, the sheer addiction of it all. How insatiable it made them. And he was more than happy to oblige.

It was a moment of just taking pleasure in withdrawing almost completely every so often before pushing himself all the way back inside the near smoldering heat that squeezed him so tight over and over again, and Uruha wanted nothing more than to always be buried inside him. If they could be connected always, he thought it would be perfect. It’d be even better if he could see just how blissed out Ruki’s face looked as he rocked into him like he was trying to reach the deepest part of him in hopes of making a home there, too, and not just in his heart where Ruki safely kept him. It was with that thought in mind that he withdrew carefully just to ease Ruki over to spread him out on his back and sink back inside him once more.

“No no no,” Uruha breathed in one breath when Ruki’s eyes fell shut. “Look at me, love.”

Ruki blinked his eyes open, unsure when they’d fluttered closed in the first place or when his hands held Uruha close in a tight grasp to hold on, but he dug his nails into Uruha’s back with a sharp gasp when Urha shifted an inch deeper anyway.

“Yeah? Okay?” Uruha breathed, a touch shy away from a breathy, dazed groan despite his concern, and Ruki assured he was with a frantic nod, pulling him down for a needed kiss with a hand cradling his nape to hold him in place. As if Uruha had anywhere else he’d rather be. Ruki bit down on Uruha’ lower lip when the simple motion changed angles, and his body worked hard to further accommodate his lover’s girth once more. Uruha’s lips slid to his cheek, hips rocking deeper still.

They groaned in unison when Uruha bottomed out at long last, the familiar press of his hips against Ruki’s ass firm and fulfilling. Ruki slid one of his hands up to bury into the shorter cut of Uruha’s hair and clutched him close; they both were sure Uruha almost practically purred when Ruki’s nails scratched over his scalp. “You feel so good…”

“Mmm,” Uruha hummed at the praise in his ear, burying his face into the juncture of Ruki’s neck with a hint of a soft shudder. “I could almost fall asleep like this.” As impractical as it was, if he weren’t so worked up despite still feeling as sleepy as he did he truly would have. It was easy to find comfort in Ruki’s body like that, and he saw no problem with it. No matter how much it made Ruki huff out a somewhat shy, flustered chortle.

“Or,” Ruki proposed, pressing a kiss close to Uruha’s temple, “I could ride you again.”

Uruha shook his head, drawing his hips back with a lewdly slick sound filling the room, “As much as I love when you do, I love having you close like this,” and buried himself back inside, knocking the breath out of Ruki’s lungs in a thick, startled moan. “I’m never too tired to take care of you. Let me do it this time.”

Once upon a time Ruki would prickle when Uruha said shit like that; he didn’t need anyone to take care of him, _fuck you very much_ he notoriously protested. With time, he learned that, no, he didn’t need it, but he _liked_  when Uruha took care of him. And instead of prickling, now he just – _melted_ , and as much as Uruha prided himself in getting him to beg so pretty when he could, he took just as much pride in knowing he had done this, too.

“ _Ah–!"_

And could pull the sweetest noises like that from him.

Propped up on his elbow, he stroked a tender caress over Ruki’s cheek when Ruki tipped his head back and breathily whined. Ruki took comfort in the touch, clawing at Uruha’s back as Uruha found a rhythm to fall into that found _the ideal spot_ and got Ruki to mindlessly whisper not to stop, and he couldn’t get enough – never – even as he hitched his legs up to wrap them around Uruha’s waist and pull him deeper. Uruha groaned and kissed him, hips moving slowly as Ruki clung to him, moaning into his mouth with a shiver. He couldn’t help but rock his hips up into Uruha’s thrusts, mindlessly chasing for _more more more_ until they were moving smoothly in perfect tandem and Uruha’s groan filled his mouth to the brim.

It was a certain, particularly hard nudge against Ruki’s prostate that made the vocalist cry out, eyes squeezed shut against the pleasure as his countenance cracked under the weight of it, and something in the pit of Uruha’s gut preened in delight with an urge to tease.

“Feels that good, huh? Too good? So good you can barely speak?” he huskily goaded, slowing down further just to grind deep and hard, minding the angle he found and feed the blush at Ruki’s cheeks. Watch the way it spread from the tips of his ears to his chest as his face conflicted between frowning to give attitude or let the haze of pleasure keep him blissed out, unable to scramble for a properly constructed response as Uruha looked at him like he wanted to devour him, arching into a whine when a hand pulled lightly on his hair. “I've got half the mind to press you up against that window to show whoever sees just how good I make you feel.”

“Mnngh– _ah_ ,” Ruki embarrassingly moaned for a moment – another hard nudge and deep, delicious grind against his prostate that felt a lot more like a promise than some empty threat, and Ruki's heart swoon or fell. He couldn't even tell anymore. ”God– _Shut up_.” He snapped, flustered and embarrassed, and he pulled Uruha in for another kiss so he couldn’t say anything else. Uruha laughed against his mouth and took the hint. It’s sloppy and desperate, yet neither of them minded. Ruki rocked up in time with Uruha’s hips, riding the line of desperation as he tried to rub his leaking cock against Uruha’s stomach.

When he found the position that gave the best friction he sought for, Uruha felt him shudder and chase after the pleasure head-first in single-minded determination, digging his heels into Uruha’s flexing glutes and drinking up the way Uruha swore profanities in response, burying his head back in the juncture of Ruki’s shoulder. It was only a matter of time before his hand left Ruki’s hair to sneak in between their bodies and wrap around Ruki with intent to give him what he needed.

All of Ruki’s breath seemed to have rushed out at once in a moaned string of babbled _oh god_ , and Uruha’s firm hand played with him gently in contrast to how rough he’d gotten. Bliss melted in Ruki’s stomach and pooled at the base of his cock, a tight curl of heat building intensely in his groin until he was crying out with every thrust.

“Are you going to come for me?” Uruha whispered, panting hard.

“Yes,” Ruki said immediately. He was finally at a point where there was no going back, the buildup relentless, too much, and he clutched onto Uruha as if he’d be whisked away by the current of it all if he didn’t hold on. “Yes, yes, yes, _please_ –” He was close. So close it hurt. 

“That’s it. I got you.” Uruha brushed his lips along the shell of Ruki’s ear as he said it, doting and attentively all over him - every inch of Ruki _his_ \- and Ruki lost it, shuddering on Uruha’s cock as pleasure burst through his body. He came between both of their stomachs with a cry, getting Uruha’s hand messy and biting down hard on his shoulder. It hurt. No doubt about it that there will be a ringlet of teeth marks left there to find and admire later in the bathroom mirror and he would have to be mindful of how he wore his tour goods shirt during the next live performance later, but it didn’t matter. Not when Ruki was still trembling against him, the ground of reality nowhere in sight when he hardly came down from his peak.

And Uruha intended to keep it that way.

He paused and gathered him closer, slipping his hand from between them so he could grip Ruki’s calf and hike his leg up over a shoulder. Ruki made a noise deep from his throat at the stretch, dazed eyes subtlety narrowing as if to meet the challenge of the stretch Uruha pit against him and Uruha was right there to meet him halfway, leaning up to fix his eyes on him once more and ease the discomfort in Ruki’s hip a little. Open admiration and devotion were what softened Ruki’s countenance as they stared into each other’s gaze, and it, coupled with the searing liquid heat of arousal still coursing through his veins, made Uruha lightheaded.

“I love you,” Uruha breathed in awe, pressing down to kiss Ruki again. The motion shifted him impossibly deeper and Ruki gasped at the oversensitivity, body thrumming with a little aftershock. Uruha was right there, swallowing up his moan as he tenderly stroked Ruki’s calf, soaking in how Ruki nodded his head and curled his fingers in his hair as if to say  _I love you too_ when his lips were too occupied to say so.

He knew it was almost unbearable to have him kickstart back up again, drawing little electric shocks from Ruki’s prostate every time he nudged against it again, but most of the time he could barely tell with how Ruki licked into his mouth to muffle helpless noises the new angle forces out of him. To their surprise, he was still hard - or, _sweet Lady Luck_ , maybe he never had even gone soft at all – but Uruha knew that being fucked after Ruki just came _hurt_.

But it hurt in a way that Urha knew Ruki loved.

It’s why he takes and takes and _takes_ , a sound of approval rumbling deep from his throat when Ruki scratched at his scalp and used another hand to slip around and clutch at Uruha’s ass, gripping hard and spurring him on. Their tongues slid together and entwine, messy and passion-flushed, and Uruha lost himself in the haze of it all. His hand, which had been supporting Ruki’s leg where it was slung over his shoulder, tightened a little before pulling away completely. Ruki nipped at his bottom lip, was surely about to bemoan the loss of contact, until he only had a second to draw in a startled breath before Uruha pushed the otherleg up to join its twin, securing over his other shoulder as he grunted at the searing stretch.

Ruki broke away from Uruha’s lips to gasp in air, lips tingling from how much time they spent kissing. “Kouyou– Kouyou, I can’t–”

“You can,” Uruha corrected with a lopsided grin and turned his head to deeply kiss Ruki’s knee. "You will." He could, for old time’s sake.

It was a highly exposing position, both knees practically up to Ruki’s ears and absolutely no leverage at all as he tried to breathe through the intense stretch in his hips. If Uruha told him he could do it, Ruki knew he could, but there was the fret of bursting aflame right in Uruhas arms, impaled on his cock and barely able to breathe with a near-permanent blush highlighted in the morning sunlight sitting in the back of his mind.

“Is it too much?” Uruha asked lowly.

Ruki may have felt overwhelmed, a few seconds away from tears born from too much pleasure and something else, but he’d rather die than lose this feeling. He shook his head and sniffled, playing with the asymmetrical cut bob of Uruha’s hair with shaky fingers, his free hand plastering to his too-flushed forehead for moment or two to ground himself. “I’m okay.”

Uruha hummed and rocked his hips, starting slow once more, barely pulling out before burying himself back in to the hilt with a little swivel of his hips. “Look at me, sweetheart.”

 _Sweetheart_. Ruki both loved and hated the pet-name with a vengeance – Uruha knew he did, and the twinkle in his dilated eyes did, too – and yet it made him shiver from the top of his head to the soles of his feet when it sounded like that coming from Uruha: smoky and crisp, wrapped in crushed velvet and the finest silk in the world with a hint of that something-factor that got Ruki to melt from the inside out. As soon as Ruki made eye contact with him Uruha fucked in _hard_ , hips connecting with Ruki’s arse with a loud _smack_ and punching a guttural moan from Ruki’s lungs. Uruha’s eyes were tender and warm and Ruki couldn’t look away even if he tried, drawing in choppy, shallow breaths as Uruha repeated the motion again and again and _again_.

“ _Kouyou,_ ”

“I’m right here,” Uruha assured him; his lifeguard and his anchor wrapped around his ankle dragging him down beneath the ocean’s current to the seabed floor.

“Does that feel good?” Ruki nodded, unable to speak of anything that wasn’t Uruha’s name. Time slipped from their fingers like sand, but they never looked away from each other. Not until it became so unbearably intimate it made something in Ruki’s being move and crumble – he could _feel_ it – and he had to shut his eyes, wishing with all his might that he was flexible enough to lean up and hide his face in Uruha’s neck.

“No no no, eyes on me, love. Don’t take your eyes off me,” Uruha said immediately, his voice rough.

When Ruki managed to blink his eyes back open they were wet with tears, blurring Uruha’s beautiful face, but he tried his best to keep them open – he really did – no matter how lightheaded he felt. When was the last time he drew in a full breath?

“I l-love you so much,” Ruki stammered, voice jumping every time Uruha thrust in deep. His whole body felt like it was aflame, pressure building in his groin, and all Ruki could think about was how happy he was to wake up to someone that loved him so profoundly as Uruha did. He wanted to be the best version of himself for him, be the person that Uruha deserved. He deserved more, so much more – the world – but, Ruki supposed, this was a start. This was close.

A hand brushed some hair out of Ruki eyes and cupped his cheek before burying itself back in the thick strands. They were going to need another bath, a shower – they were both convinced Uruha just smeared come into Ruki’s hair on accident - but right now it felt so good to get so filthy and start the day just like this. He wanted to scream.

“I love you, too,” Uruha said warmly, “More than– anything.” He bit his lip, slick sounds punctuating his words before tapering off into a pleasured groan. He wasn’t going to last. He couldn’t any longer. His grip on Ruki’s hair became tighter as he urged Ruki to expose his throat to him and a few stray tears slipped from the corners of Ruki’s eyes and pooled in his ears.

For a split moment, a sense of déjà vu made Uruha shudder.

Ruki moaned to the ceiling, cutting into the near out of body experience Uruha felt and his poor attempt to wonder when could have possibly done any of this before; been here, at this very moment, before. It was pushed aside as soon as the wonder surfaced. Ruki could feel his body flutter around Uruha’s cock as he found himself climbing toward his own peak once more. Their bodies were pressed in so close together that his cock was trapped between their bellies, slick with his own come, and – god, his knees were almost by his ears, and he felt so full he could…

“That’s it, _there it is_ ,” Uruha coaxed, “Look at me when you come.”

Ruki emitted a desperate noise, something almost feral caught in a whine, and scratched at Uruha’s chest as ecstasy began to crest. It took every single bit of his being to keep his eyes open – they knew how much Uruha loved seeing him fall apart, but it went against every instinct he had to make himself vulnerable that way – as he let Uruha’s body guide him over the edge for the second time this morning.

One, two, three, four more thrusts–

The first few seconds of Ruki’s orgasm were so intense he couldn’t make a sound. All he could do was hyperventilate as his eyes widened, unseeing. Then, he dug his nails into Uruha’s skin and _wailed_ the moment his lungs sharply sucked in a full breath, his walls clenching tightly around Uruha’s cock over and over as his back arched lewdly.

“Taka, fuck– oh, _fuck_ -” Uruha’s hips stuttered and lost rhythm, fucking into with an overwhelming need to come, but not power in the slightest as he crested his apex. He buried himself inside Ruki as deep as he could reach, and Ruki watched with rapture as Uruha’s eyes lost their focus, unseeing, with a guttural groan and spilled inside him.

Uruha wasn’t sure when Ruki’s hands found his face, but he followed where he guided as Ruki tucked him into his shoulder and held him close as he finished, appreciating to have a place to smother the tremoring little groans left over in aftershock whilst his hips stuttered, grinding to a gradual stop.

Reality took its sweet time to drift back into focus as they fought to regulate their breathing and gather themselves. The first thing Uruha noticed was the probability of how sore Ruki’s hips would be if he didn’t let his legs relax. It was that thought in mind that helped him shift his shoulders one at a time until Ruki was able to lower both of his legs back to the bed. His legs wobbled like they were newborns and there was laugh-worthy humor to be found in that, but Uruha was so spent and he didn’t want to be far from the warmth of Ruki’s skin any longer than he had to be.

“I need a shower,” Ruki mumbled between the slow kisses he spoiled Uruha with pressing to his temple after a long moment of soaking in the silence of afterglow and the tentative brush of Uruha’s thumb clearing a salty trail his previous tears had made was what brought them a little closer back down to earth, brushing back his damp hair with a careful card of his fingers. His voice was a little raspy, _slightly_ hoarse, but nothing a cup of hot tea or two couldn’t fix later. “I can't believe you fucking smeared come in my hair.”

"You get up now and you're able to walk straight after all of that, I will be super offended," Uruha grumbled with a moody twitch of an eyebrow that rewarded him a hearty laugh Ruki buried inside his hair. That is, until his fuzzy thoughts finally caught on to what he had done. “Wait... Did I really?" Uruha turned his head to laugh into Ruki's neck, wrapping his arms around his waist in a tender embrace. If his cheeks are a touch pink, neither of them mentioned a word of it. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. It’s okay,” Ruki murmured softly, curling his fingers under his boyfriend's chin wordlessly so he could gently tip his head and guide his eyes to look up at him. “It was kind of hot.”

Uruha snorted, “Says the man that hates being filthy.”

“I have my exceptions,” A blissed out smirk curled the corner of Ruki’s mouth as he lured him into a soft, lingering kiss, burying his fingers inside his hair and holding him close by his nape. “So long as it’s you.”

The world was still fuzzy around the edges. Even with the distant vibration of his phone receiving messages after a few missed calls from Aoi, another message from Kai sending an array of straight-faced emojis telling them to keep it down – _please… you two…_ – but Uruha was exactly where he wanted to be.

Lady Luck had indeed shined on him.


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gift that just kept giving.

Lady Luck had been good. Too good. Almost in a way Uruha halfway expected the other shoe to fall one way or the other, but how could he have such a mindset when Ruki presented himself like a gift to be unwrapped, accents of red painted on his lips to match the bottom of sleek black high heels like the last dust of a finishing touch to match the specs of gold in his brown eyes that twinkled at him as he swayed and stripped at his own leisure to music only he could hear.   
  
“May I touch you?”  Uruha breathed, fingers begging and eyes ravishing as he watched Ruki sway and skim his fingers underneath his shirt to caress his own stomach below the navel before peeling out of it all together in a seductive maneuver his gaze couldn’t look away from.   
  
“No.”

Firm. Final. _Be good_ , Ruki’s tone seemed to tell him, and Uruha didn’t know whether to let that ruffle his feathers or take it. In the end, he took it. Lip-biting and all.   
  
As if the other morning’s wake-up sex hadn’t been a gift. It was the gift that kept on giving and it was Ruki, strip teasing him with every shred of garment that showcased the rather pricey lace material trimmed around thigh-high stockings and a garter belt delicately wrapped around a slender waist as he swayed in heels that were perhaps too high for comfort. A gift that he couldn’t touch, made to purposely sit on his hands, ball into fists atop of his thighs to hold himself from pulling Ruki into his lap and just _watch_.  
  
Ruki had lied to him – by omission, but lied none the less. Told him to go out with everyone else and sight-see rather than stick behind and waste the free day away, insisted that he’d be fine; his stomach pains weren’t that bad and he’d try to sleep it off; he’d be better by the time they would have to prep for their next live. But there were no stomachaches. Just time, time, and more time for Ruki to dress himself in complicated lace and shoes he didn’t even know resided in their luggage, waiting to be found and devoured and christen the hotel room. And oh, how Uruha wanted to. What a sight he was to see, mused waves and bedroom eyes.   
  
All just for Uruha.  
  
The need to get his hands on him was an itch that wasn’t allowed to be scratched, the urge to punish and make the cheeks of Ruki’s arse bloom red as roses all he could think about. He was better off withholding that from him, though. Ruki liked being spanked. Denying him of it the same way he was being denied skin-on-skin contact was only fair play. But Ruki was spoiling him so good tonight, it would be a crime to punish him for it. Conflicted and aroused beyond belief was a combination his gut had trouble digesting; stuck between a rock and a hard place.  
  
When Ruki gave pause, as if considering working himself out of black, lacey gloves he wore, Uruha stood up at long last to close the distance that separated them. He couldn’t, _wouldn’t_ , waste another minute. His presence was just enough to step in and crowd Ruki’s space and let the scent of his cologne embrace his senses.   
  
The soft stutter in Ruki’s inhale was all he needed to raise his right hand and slowly run two fingers under Ruki’s chin before the other could properly accept or decline him, tipping is head up so that their gazes met directly. Uruha looked at Ruki, and Ruki let him see: his rouge dusted cheeks mixed with a natural flush, his wanton, wanting mouth that parted wordlessly as Uruha stepped in closer. Uruha’s eyes darkened, his gaze flickering down to Ruki’s painted lips, and his next exhale softly trembled as it left his lungs. Restraint. Discipline. His place wasn’t to make demands or orders tonight.  
  
His fingers paused under Ruki’s chin. Ruki took hold of them guided Uruha’s hand down and around to his side, close to the fastened complications of the contraption around his waistline where it enveloped him like a lover’s embrace, familiar and beloved. Uruha was a man that couldn’t quite help himself – perhaps he was simply taking a page out of Ruki’s book – and his hands molded against the curves and planes of Ruki’s body like a sculptor carving beauty out of marble. His touch sunk deep into Ruki’s skin where it pooled low and urgent in the lining of his belly, and he trembled, breath loud in the charged, still air between them and raspy in Uruha’s ear when the guitarist ducked his head to skim his nose along his.  
  
“May I,” Uruha breathed, low and intimate above a whisper, “…Please?”   
  
That was all it took for Ruki to fist the collar of Uruha’s shirt and _yank_.  
  
Their mouths met in a rough clash of lips crushing painfully against teeth, noses mashing together, Uruha’s hand cupping the back of Ruki’s neck and tilting his head with a sharp inhale as his lips parted after the initial surprise sent liquid heat to pool immediately in his belly, searing and unforgiving. From the wet suction and slick heat to the delicious way Ruki’s tongue swiped inside his mouth with wanton, hungrily seeking for more – it was nothing short of sheer perfection, in that moment. He would give anything to keep Ruki’s gloved fingers in his hair whilst he massaged his tongue with his own and sucked on it until Ruki’s knees threatened to tremble, and if anyone knocked on their door and disrupted there was a high chance he’d either scream or tell them where they could fuck off. But no one knocked, nobody’s phone ranged. There was only them and their bodies being drawn closer together with Ruki’s hips jerking forward on their own accord and Uruha’s heart fluttered.  
  
Ruki groaned into his mouth and threw his head back a bit, breaking the kiss with a gasp as his straining erection grinded up against Uruha, cladded in nothing but the skimpy material of panties that did nothing to hide his indecency.  “Yes,” he panted under hands that squeezed his hips, voice low and ragged, pupils blown.  “Yeah, yeah, yeah–”  It was Uruha that surged forward to kiss him again, harder, rougher, nipping at his lips before migrating up his jaw to his right ear as his fingers took the time to grip the flimsy panties and bunch the materiel so that it snagged right between the split of his arse nice and snug, but careful all the same.    
  
Uruha’s tongue plundered Ruki’s mouth in a long, toe-curling kiss so intense it made Ruki feel dizzy as he was carefully walked backwards until he was sandwiched between the hard, cool glass of the floor-to-ceiling window against his back and the hard, hot chest against his front. Distantly, Ruki registered a slight pressure against his shoulders that coaxed him to break the kiss once more and turn around and his body moved instinctively once he gathered himself to do so. Warm fingers traced along the bare skin of his back as Ruki braced his gloved hands against the smooth glass surface. There was no balcony, no ledge. Just inches of glass separating him and the outside world, caught between fingertips lightly ghosting over his bare shoulders and the comforting warmth of Uruha’s weight following to kneel behind him on a knee, down his spine and coming to a gentle rest just above the garter belt he wore.   
  
A huff of hot breath and brush of soft lips were his only warning before the wet, searing touch of Uruha’s tongue caressed him. Ruki’s body jerked, a startled little cry slipping from his throat before he could bite it back as Uruha mapped a trail of languid, open-mouthed kisses from the flesh of his hip to the column of his spine. Fingertips followed the path of Uruha’s mouth, covering each kiss and bite as if tucking away a secret meant for Ruki to keep, before taking the time to lower Ruki’s panties down the length of his legs, pressing tender kisses along an arse cheek, behind a trembling knee, calf, ankle – and if he could kiss the sole of Ruki’s foot he would have. Instead, he let the flimsy panties loosely dangle around Ruki’s ankle in favor of kissing his way back up his spine, and by the time he reached back up the nape of his neck, Ruki was panting, moaning, helpless under the onslaught of his tongue that painted strokes of his last name character and shuddering by the time he wrote his first name.  
  
Ruki’s knees buckled, and Uruha’s arms were around him in an instant, pulling him close. Ruki sagged against Uruha’s chest and tipped his face back to rest on his shoulder, turning his face into the crook of his neck as best as he could and inhaling the clean scent of his cologne. He didn’t stay for long. Not with Uruha’s fingers tenderly catching under his jaw and cheek to turn his face towards the window. Their eyes met in the reflection in that moment, heavy-lidded and all covetous heat, and Ruki’s lips parted wordlessly as Uruha held his gaze in the reflection whilst lowering his head to brush his lips along the curve of his ear.  
  
“Look,” Uruha murmured, the desire in his tone laid bare for Ruki to hear. He couldn’t look away as Ruki’s eyelashes fluttered shut for a moment before opening them again to look. _Really_ look. Their reflection looked back at them, smeared lipstick painted on both of their mouths, but traces of it stained Ruki’s neck as well; his erection bare and subtlety twitching with his arousal being showcased for anyone to see, if they looked up and directly at this specific window for any reason. Ruki’s stomach flipped and fluttered.  
  
With Uruha’s larger frame dressed in a white graphic t-shirt bracketing his silhouette laced in dark lingerie, Uruha looked angelic, almost. An angel, holding another painted in black. Together, they looked… They looked…  
  
Perfect. Right. Exactly where they should be.  
  
Something must have shown on Ruki’s countenance, because Uruha’s lips slowly curved into a soft, knowing smile. Pleased. Proud. “You see it,” he said, and it wasn’t a question. But Ruki answered all the same with a smile of his own, biting his lower lip and nodding his head before shuddering helplessly under the service of Uruha pressing his lips against the tender skin right behind his ear that’s always been so tantalizingly sensitive; the sheer thrill and delight that made him almost choke around a noise the moment the fingers of Uruha’s free hand slipped behind him discovered how slick, and worked open he already was from prepping earlier.   
  
The fingers at his jaw tightened, Uruha muffled a colorfully moaned jumble of profanities of awe and approval in his ear – “Fuck, Taka, look at you” –  and–  
  
He dimly heard through the blood rushing in his ears. Ruki’s attention sharpened to a pin-hole focus of Uruha’s fingers catching an excess dollop of warmed lube and slicking his fingertips with it before circling his entrance and massaging the rim gently. Ruki whined, high and loud, pushing back against the almost-intrusion as his fingers slipped against the glass he braced up against.  
  
“May I…?” Uruha asked, his voice a hot, gravelly lust-deep rumble right up against Ruki’s ear.  
  
“ _Yes,_ ” Ruki respond immediately, breathlessly eager, before he remembers himself and bites his lip to nod. Not that he had much time to, because the moment he voiced his permission, he was gasping around one of Uruha’s fingers breaching the ring of muscle and sinking deep inside of him without a moment’s hesitation. Gooseflesh bloomed over his skin and his forehead pressed heatedly up against the glass with a soft _thud_ as he moaned, practically vibrating from head to foot. Uruha’s fingers were longer, thicker, stroked in places he couldn’t exactly get on his own and it was _exactly_ _what he_ _needed_. One, two on the next thrust in, crooking and massaging to wring out more sounds of pleasure and make Ruki mindlessly press his forehead more against the glass and shake like a leaf around three fingers now, probing and stretching and sparking pleasure everywhere from the soles of feet to the crown of his head at the mere _sound_ of Uruha working open his belt and jeans after releasing his jaw. He knew what was coming next.  
  
That’s what gets Ruki. That’s what makes him reach back blindly for Uruha as he adjusted his trembling knees to not give out on him, tilting his head back needing to be kissed and feel the glide of Uruha’s cock that’s aligning to press and rub between the slit of his arse after carefully removing his fingers; slipping between his legs to nudge his balls, the skin-on-skin slide made slippery with sweat and pre-come.    
  
“Want it?”  Uruha breathed across his lips, _teased even_ , and Ruki made a sound of frustration as he reached an arm back around to pull Uruha in closer, slot them together until they’re both groaning, their hips moving in sync, grinding against one another and sinking into the sensations it granted them to indulge in. He knew he wanted it. Craved it. Needed it. And if he thought he could turn the tables now–  
  
But he had. When Uruha kissed him, lush and deep and exactly how Ruki wanted, he wrapped an arm around Ruki’s middle, aligned, pushed in.  
  
Ruki groaned, eyes fluttering shut as he was filled slowly, inch by hot, relentless, inch.  It didn’t hurt. Not really. There was only a long stretch of fullness and pressure-pleasure, and the enveloping warmth of another body pressed flush up against him.  
  
“Okay?” Uruha whispered, lips skirting along Ruki’s jaw, holding him steady and keeping so, so still, to let Ruki adjust. _Breathe_.  
  
When he was able to form words again, Ruki said, “Yeah.”  
  
Uruha smiled against his skin.  “Want more?”  
  
“ _Fuck,_ yeah.”  
  
Another kiss, and Uruha started to move.  Ruki dropped his head, closed his eyes and just let himself  _feel_ everything: the way his muscles yielded as Uruha fucked into him, the slow burn and drag of his cock against Ruki’s tender flesh, the aching emptiness every time he pulled out enough to make him whine in protest, before starting all over again.  It’s good, so, so good, and he didin’t realize that he’d said so out loud until his hips were being tilted and ass spreading open under a hand on a mission, and the next press in hits _home_ – “Shit _, right_ there,” – and slams everything back into vivid, sharp focus. He barely had time to get through a moan before Uruha did it again, and  _again,_ each thrust triggering starbursts of heat so intense Ruki felt as if his boneswere melting.    
  
“Oh fuck,” he panted, arching his back and shamelessly trying to impale himself back on Uruha’s cock, attempting to meet him thrust for thrust.  “More,  _fuck._ ”  
  
“Like this?” Uruha groaned, sweat-slick against Ruki’s back as he rolled his hips, pushing his cock even farther into Ruki on every deep, agonizingly slow thrust.  
  
Ruki gasped, caught between shaking and nodding his head indecisively as his fingers and toes curled whilst he tried to spread his legs wider.  Uruha was thick and perfect inside him and not enough, not _nearly_ enough.  “Harder. Fuck me harder– Ahh, _mngh_.”  
  
He didn’t have to say another word. Uruha pushed Ruki flush against the window, making him yelp at how icy the glass felt on his overheated skin, and the city beneath him opened in a vast, yawning chasm. Ruki swayed in his heels, head swimming and his stomach twisting, flipping in a flutter up to his throat.  But Uruha was there to reach down, grab hold of the back of his left knee to hike his leg up, and Ruki forgot all about the drop under his feet as his shin was pressed against the glass. Uruha spread him _wide_.  
  
There was only room enough for a single, dizzying moment to think,  _Oh fuck,_  before Uruha thrusted into him again, hard and rough and  _so deep_  that Ruki could hardly breathe. His gloved fingers slipped and Uruha fucked him faster, each stroke hitting the exact spot that makes him babble mindlessly how good it feels so perfectly… He’s had years to find it, to craft and hone the rhythm they fall into together, he kept Ruki trapped against the window and forced him to just  _take_  it.  Ruki could hear himself moaning, almost desperately whimpering, and see his breath and body heat quickly steam up the glass, leaving sweat-smeared streaks as he scrabbled uselessly for purchase.   
  
He felt so full of heat, brimming with too much of it and each thrust pushed him that much closer to overflowing. He chased it with desperation in his lungs, _fucking back_ as best he could on Uruha’s cock.  He could hear Uruha moaning and panting in his ear between the heated kisses he tried to press, growling low in his throat with seeming resolve and reaching around to wrap his hand around Ruki’s leaking erection, pumping fast and rough the way he knew he liked, and the heat inside Ruki tightened, sharpening and intensifying. He was spiraling.  
  
“You’re so beautiful,” Uruha murmured reverently, barely audible over Ruki’s own gasps of pleasure, “with all these lights on your skin. Everything, everyone, seeing how gorgeous you are, who’s able to make you feel this good,”  He sucked a rough, biting kiss into Ruki’s neck and pulled forth a shaky moan, stretched tight and hyperventilating around the edges, from Ruki’s mouth to steam up the window’s glass.  “And all mine.”  
  
A sharp gasp, a moment’s pause, and Ruki lost it entirely with a wail, frantically fucking into Uruha’s fist and back on his cock with no sense of rhythm or technique, until his entire body stiffened and contracted, and he came,  _hard._ His vision whited out around the edges, the open chasm and sparse starlight sky bled into one, and he spilled liquid heat all over Uruha’s hand, his own belly and the window’s glass. Through the haze of pleasure-soaked nerves, he could feel Uruha pound into him straight through his orgasm, sparking a series of delicious aftershocks, before he muffled a thick moan into his neck and spiraled right behind him, coming hot and deep inside him.  
  
The gift that just kept giving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The long overdue, highly requested second part to Uruha upholding his promise of fucking Ruki against a wall window like the exhibitionist he is finally uploaded. I hope this was well worth the wait. Gods know I rewrote this too many times, but I knew for a fact I wanted Ruki in red bottom high heels, black lingerie, and lace gloves, with Uruha wrapped around his little finger. 
> 
> Thank you so much for the encouragement, both here and over on tumblr. I see each and every one of your reviews here, and I often feel bad for seeing it late and not in a timely matter to respond, but it does not go unnoticed. It motivates me to keep going and it warms my heart. Thank you, from the very bottom of my heart. I love you♡

**Author's Note:**

> This was a tumblr prompt request that was highly requested I share it on ao3, so here it is!♡


End file.
